


Disgust

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y-you’re not actually … enjoying this, are you?” he asks, a hint of shock in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot actually remember what happens to Coulson’s hand, so for the sake of this fic, let’s say some of it was not yet fully transformed when Mack cut it off and by cutting it off it remained unchanged, hence there is tissue for Jemma to examine.

”Oh, oh no, Simmons, that’s just … that’s just _disgusting_ ,” Fitz says with a frown, as he takes a step back from the table.

She just laughs and looks at him, clearly excited about the prospect of examining the object in front of her.

“If you don’t want to be here you’re free to leave, Fitz,” she says, a small smile playing on her lips as she carefully puts on her latex gloves, “but if you are staying, can you hand me the pinchers?”

Fitz clenches his hands and backs further away, until he hits the wall.

“Y-you’re not actually … _enjoying_ this, are you?” he asks, a hint of shock in his voice.

Jemma shoots him a look.

“Listen, I know it’s Coulson’s hand, and tha-,”

“Exactly! It’s his _hand_ Jemma!”

“Well, who should examine it, if not me?” she asks, irritated.

Fitz looks down on the floor and fiddles with his hands.

“It’s just … I don’t understand why?” he finally mumbles.

“We need _answers_ , Fitz. And this is one way to get them,” Jemma says sharply, “now are you staying or not?”

Fitz sighs and steps a little closer to the table, handing Jemma the pinchers.

“Staying,” he says, almost inaudible.

Jemma smiles triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 37.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Fitz & Simmons and the word was "disgust".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
